


Three's A Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Asshole Damien, Blackmail, Bottom Merlin, Dark-ish Arthur, Dirty Talk, Dominant Damien, Dubious Consent, Engagement, Good morgana, Happy Ending, Honeymoons, Igraine is alive, Infidelity, Lingerie, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Arthur, Top Damien, Uther is not a dick, Weddings, married merthur, mentioned mpreg, sex in a garden, submissive merlin, wedding nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is very much in love with Arthur and is happy to be his fiancé. He's staying at the Pendragon Manor with Arthur's family. Unfortunately, that also means Arthur's twin brother, Damien, who is black-mailing Merlin into having sex with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin woke up to complete bliss and happiness. He felt extremely loose and comfortable on the large, plush bed below him. The slim man smiled with his eyes still closed and stretched his legs and curled his feet. The silk sheets over his bare body shifted and felt delicious against his naked skin. Merlin rolled to his side with a sigh. He smiled when felt a large, warm hand creep up his thigh and settled on his hip. He twitched when he felt hair lightly tickle his cheek as the man next to him leaned over to give him a kiss. The raven haired man smiled into his morning kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde man's broad shoulders. The kissed lazily for a few minutes, then the blonde man above Merlin withdrew.

“Morning, sunshine.” Arthur said. Merlin loved how calm and happy he looked. The usual Arthur always had so much work to do and had so many expectations from his father to uphold. There were rare moments where Arthur was at peace—and this was one of them.

“Morning.” Merlin said, drawing away the bright blonde hair away from Arthur's dark blue eyes. This action allowed Merlin's sight to fall on sleek diamond engagement ring on his finger. Merlin drew his hand away from Arthur's face and admired his ring with a wide smile. He recalled the time Arthur proposed to him.

_It was a beautiful night and Arthur wanted to take him on a romantic date. They ended up going to Merlin's favorite Italian restaurant. Merlin ordered his usual—eggplant parmigiana—and Arthur ordered fettuccine Alfredo and ordered some wine for them. When the waiter left, Arthur looked at him and reached for his hand. Merlin was a little surprised. Arthur wasn't one for public display of affection, but he welcomed the gesture nonetheless. He closed his slim hand around Arthur's tightly and returned the smile sweetly._

“ _Merlin, I have something to tell you.” Arthur said suddenly. Merlin waited expectantly but nothing came out of his boyfriend's open mouth. He realized that the blonde man was trembling, though very slightly. Merlin saw the nervous and scared look on his face. The pale man immediately began to worry._

“ _Is something wrong, Arthur?” he asked._

“ _No. I just wanted to get this over with because I'm so nervous.” Arthur drew his hand back and reached into his pocket. “I was going to wait until we finished eating.” He took out a small, black box and showed it to him._

_Merlin's eyes widened. He shot Arthur a shocked look. “Arthur is this...?” But before Merlin could finish, Arthur hurried to continue. He flipped open the box to reveal a thick, silver band with a diamond in the middle. Merlin raised his hand to try to cover his gasp. For a wild moment, Arthur thought it was one of horror and before he could start thinking about chickening out, he blurted out, “Will you marry me?”_

_Merlin didn't respond immediately. Nope, he just had to tear up and sob just a bit. People were turning around and giving Arthur looks. They probably thought Arthur was pulling a Warner Huntington III but he could honestly not give a fuck right now. He was solely focused on his boyfriend. “Y-You're serious?” Merlin asked, voice thick with held-back tears._

“ _Y-Yeah.” Arthur's voice cracked as if he was fourteen again. “Yes. Of course I am. More than anything I want us to be husbands.” Arthur said with more assertion this time, but he lost his confidence a little and it showed when his voice trembled to ask, “W-What do you say? Will you marry me?” Merlin's smile was the widest and the brightest one Arthur has ever seen._

“ _Oh my god, YES! Yes I'll marry you!”Merlin got up from his seat to throw himself into Arthur's arms. The blonde man caught him and hugged him tightly, not caring that people were staring at them as if they were crazy. Merlin grabbed his face and kissed him deeply as he sat on his lap. Arthur's hands slipped to the back of his head and brought him closer. They didn't even notice the loud claps and cheers around them. They were too engrossed in each other. Merlin withdrew with a wet pop._

“ _God, I love you so fucking much.” Arthur whispered. Merlin grinned and nuzzled his nose with now fiancee's._

“ _I love you so fucking much, too.”_

“I can't believe we're getting married.” Merlin said after the memory slipped out and left little happy butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He rolled onto his back. “I'm so happy.” he sighed. Arthur buried his face in his neck and placed a hot kiss there.

“Mmmm....me too.” He rubbed his morning wood between the cheeks of his arse. Merlin rubbed himself against his cock as he turned to kiss his fiancé. They moaned and groped each other in blind lust. Merlin was about to beg for Arthur's cock, when the door to their temporary bedroom opened.

“Jesus, Damien! Fuck!” Arthur exclaimed and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

A man with a similar face to Arthur's, except for the dark hair and beard, poked his head into the room. “Hey, Artie. Everyone is going manic without your golden presence downstairs.” the dark haired man said.

“And you couldn't send me a text like a normal person?” Arthur barked at his twin. The bearded man rolled his eyes.

“You and your _darling_ will have plenty of time to break the bed.” he said, then cast a glance over Merlin, who was huddling close to Arthur and naked underneath the thin sheet covering him. “Good morning to you, Merlin. You're looking lovelier than ever.” he purred.

“Okay, sure, cock-block me and then hit on my fiancé why don't you.” Arthur sighed. “Get the hell out unless you want me to flash you.” Damien wrinkled his nose at that.

“No thank you.” he said, then looked over at a glaring Merlin. “But I wouldn't mind seeing a peek of your fiancé's pert little--"

“Damien, I swear to god—” Arthur began. The younger twin laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

“You don't need to get mad.” He looked at Merlin one last time. “Nice to see you, angel-face.” he said, and then left.

* * *

 Merlin and Arthur barely managed to dress up because they were too busy pawing at each other but they managed to slip into something decent. "Are you ready?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arm around a pair of thin shoulders.

"I was born ready." Merlin replied.

"Right." Arthur sighed. "I was hoping you would say you weren't feeling well." he said, then added with a smirk, "Preferably because of morning sickness--" Merlin swatted his arm.

"Don't even go there. Not yet." he said.

"I was kidding...sort of." Arthur chuckled. Merlin gave him an unimpressed look. "C'mon, let's face them together." Merlin mentally prepared for it.

"Let's go." They both headed downstairs to join the rest of the Pendragon family.

All of the Pendragons were in the dining room. Uther Pendragon, the head of the Pendragon family, was sitting in the middle. He was reading the newspaper and drinking black coffee from his **#1 Dad** mug. A beautiful blonde woman walked over to him and kissed his head. The blonde woman was Uther Pendragon's wife, Igraine Pendragon. She slipped to the chair next to him and delicately sipped her vanilla latte. The two smiled at each other and began to get all lovey-dovey. Merlin and Arthur joined them at the dining table. Arthur pulled out a chair for his fiancé then took the chair next to him. Merlin looked around. "Where's Morgana?" he asked.

"Probably still asleep." Arthur responded. As if on cue, a teenage girl with a black, messy braid entered the dining room. It was Morgana Pendragon. She was always grumpy when she woke up and not completely coherent in the mornings. Morgana mumbled something that sounded somewhat like 'morning' then she slumped next to her mother. Igraine gave her daughter the usual kiss and slipped her favorite mug that read **Too Goth For You** filled with steaming coffee into her hands. That was four out of five Pendragons. That only left--

A tall, dark haired man with a beard entered the dining room. Igraine sent a smile to her youngest son. "Good morning." he said.

Ah, yes. Damien Pendragon. Arthur's younger-by-a-minute twin brother and also Merlin's biggest mistake.

_Merlin was wasted. Really wasted. And when he was wasted, he was horny. Usually, Arthur would take care of him but his boyfriend wasn't there. No, Arthur left him. He was out of town and Merlin was mad at him because the bastard didn't tell him he was going to be gone for a whole week. They had gotten into a pretty messy fight which ended in Arthur storming off and Merlin close to tears. He wanted to forget about their spat and headed for the club. He had been there a while, dancing and being grinded into by some big guy. He was a little too rough in his thrusting, but he didn't care. He could feel the man's hands slip to his ass and felt him squeeze him there. Suddenly, he was ripped away from him._

_"Get away from him." someone familiar growled. He looked up blearily and saw a familiar face--Arthur!_

_"He wanted it." the guy growled at him._

_"I don't care." he said, which was a little odd for him but oh well. Arthur pulled his close to him possessively. "This one's **mine**." After that, the guy backed off. _

_Merlin suddenly found himself being hauled aside. He was lifted up and carried into his boyfriend's arms. "You're going to be punished for this." Merlin heard Arthur say. But it didn't sound like the usual Arthur. But he supposed that was probably because he caught Merlin being groped by someone else. He was shoved into a car and buckled in, then Arthur took him home._

_Or at least he thought._

_He wasn't sure what happened after that point. Sometimes he'd catch snippets of his surroundings--a large bed with silk, black bedsheets. Dark, short hair, a pair of cold blue eyes, a mocking smirk. He would feel stuff too. Plush lips pushing against his then sucking down to his nipples, large hands roughening him up. A thick, hot cock spearing him apart brutally but deliciously. Something was off but in his hazy state, Merlin couldn't tell._

_He shouted Arthur's name frequently; begging for him. And then he came **hard**. So hard he opened his eyes widely and arched his back. His mind went blank. His eyes rolled forward and his consciousness was leaving him. But before his eyes could fully slip close, he caught sight of a face identical to Arthur's..._

_But it wasn't him._

_"Dami....?" he managed to say, before he passed out._

_The next morning, Merlin woke up with a pounding headache next to Damien fucking Pendragon, his boyfriend's fucking **brother!**   "Good morning, angel-face." Damien said with a very satisfied smile. He was lying next to Merlin bare-chested with the bedsheets slipping off his waist. He was definitely naked down there. Merlin was panicking. _

_"We...d-didn't, right?"  Merlin said, dread and regret creeping in his voice. He pulled the covers tightly around his bare body. Damien smiled wickedly._

_"Why don't you tell me what you think,_ Mer _lin?"  he said, mimicking the tone his twin brother used. Merlin felt a lump form inside his throat and tears blur his vision._

_"Oh God...!" Merlin wailed. He shoved his face into his hands and started to sob. "What have I done!"_

_"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, angel-face. I'm going to screw you anytime I want and you're going to let me."_

_"What!?" Merlin shouted. "No!"_

_"Yes." Damien said, wicked grin falling into place. "Because if you don't, I'll tell Arthur how you allowed yourself to be dry-humped by some steroid muncher. And I'll also tell him how he creamed yourself just because I licked your little hole. I bet Arthur's never done anything like that." Merlin was horrified. He tried to scoot away from the dark twin, but his wrists were grabbed and pinned to the bed. "Get off me!" He kicked and struggled and Damien let him. He had the upper hand. He watched Merlin with amusement._

_"Is that what you want? Really?" he asked. To make his point, he grinded down into Merlin's growing erection, managing to force a moan out of him. The pale man below gasped in horror and arousal. "Stop pretending you don't want this, you little tart. I know you do." he said. "It turns you on, doesn't it? Knowing you've had two Pendragons fuck you. Filthy whore."_

Right now, he certainly didn't look like the type of asshole that would blackmail for sex. He gave his mother a kiss and ruffled his little sister's hair. She hissed at him and swatted him away. The dark-haired man took the other seat next to Merlin. He gave him a lewd leer as he licked the rim of his coffee mug. Merlin flushed and turned away quickly to look at his fiancé. Arthur smiled at him and placed his hand on his thigh with a squeeze. Merlin smiled back at him but it slipped from his face when he felt another hand fall on his other thigh. He resisted the urge to whirl around to face Damien.

The dark twin's hand slowly slipped forward until it landed on his crotch. Merlin tensed and forced himself to sit still. Meanwhile, Arthur was absentmindedly running his fingers up his thigh while he talked to his father about something. Merlin's cheeks were deeply red by now, but thankfully everybody (that wasn't Damien) was too busy to notice his flustered state. Damien was getting really daring now. He started palming him through his pajama pants. Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and got out of his chair. Arthur and everyone else looked at him with mild shock. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" the blonde man asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Merlin said, hunching in on himself to hide his half-hard cock. He started walking away.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Arthur called out, ever the caring boyfriend.

"No, I'm good! It'll just be a minute." Merlin responded, voice cracking a little. He ended up in the kitchen. He grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water all the way to the top. He downed it hoping it would cool him down and then slammed it down on the counter. He wiped away the droplets of water gathered in the corner of his lips and sighed. He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his slim form. He sighed and leaned against the hard body behind him, allowing hands to trail up inside his shirt and pinch his nipples. He moaned quietly and arched into the touch.

"I told you I was fine, Arthur." he said.

He felt lips kiss his cheek, then whisper into his ear, "I'm not Arthur." Merlin gasped and whirled around in Damien's arms.

"What are you doing? Your whole family is in the dining room!" Merlin whispered harshly. Damien completely ignored that statement.

"I'm feeling...randy." he said. "Why don't you meet me in the pool later tonight?"

"I-I can't. Arthur--"

"He'll be fine. Come see me around ten."

"B-But...!"

"Merlin." Damien said more firmly. His eyes flashed dangerously. " _I said_ , meet me in the pool around ten. You don't have a choice." Merlin cast his eyes down and nodded glumly. "Good. Now, run along back to your precious Arthur." he said, slapping his little arse. He was delighted with Merlin's squeak and little jolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is coming up in eighteen days. Honestly, I have never been one to be that excited about birthdays. To me they just mean I'm getting older and people have higher expectations of me, like when are you getting a boyfriend? when are you going to college? when are you getting married? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CURE CANCER? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO END WORLD HUNGER!? I'm exaggerating, lol.  
> No one really remembers it for some reason. I guess because I don't go around pressuring everyone to remember? Eh, whatever.  
> But I do enjoy some stuff about my birthday--like cake! I love cake :D (cake cake cake) Sorry. I'll stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night...**

It was ten o' clock, which meant everyone was going to sleep. Merlin took a quick shower while Arthur was getting ready for bed. When he was done, he returned to their room to see his fiancé already comfortable in bed with a book. The blonde had his reading glasses on, which never failed to make Merlin salivate for him. The blonde man just looked good with glasses--especially when he was shirtless and revealing his muscled, hairy chest. He slid into bed next to him and cuddled into him. He felt an large arm curl around his waist possessively. Arthur snapped his book shut and leaned down to place a tongue-filled kiss in Merlin's mouth. The pale man moaned lewdly and grabbed a fistful of his silky, blonde locks.

Arthur withdrew just a tiny bit to breathe and said, "I'm feeling a little randy." he said. The words made Merlin freeze up a little. Damien had said the same thing in the morning. The memory made his stomach turn. He remembered that as soon as Arthur fell asleep, he would have to go meet him in the pool. He forgot all about that the moment Arthur rolled over on top of him with a dashing smirk on his face. He took off his glasses and put them aside. "What do you say?" he said as he wrapped Merlin's legs around his waist. "Do you want to have sex?" Merlin brought him closer with his arms around his neck.

"Mmm....I think I might be feeling up to it." he hummed, nosing into Arthur gently. "Might need a little bit of convincing if you know what I mean." Arthur gripped one of his ass cheeks tightly.

"Well, in that case..." He pinned Merlin's knees to the bed with his little arse in total display. Arthur contemplated Merlin's dusky hole for a while. He gently ran a dry thumb over the delicate, pink pleats, causing it to flutter shyly. "I want to try something." he said. He looked up at Merlin with pleading eyes. "Can I? Will you trust me?" His expression was so soft and positively angelic. Merlin couldn't refuse him.

"Yes." he said. Arthur smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You wont regret this." Then, he surprised Merlin by diving his face right in....into his arse! Merlin's eyes bugged out. Arthur had never in his life rimmed him before. The only rim jobs he got were from--

He stopped right there and focused solely on Arthur's tongue licking him up. He gave a small, high cry when the blonde man wriggled the tip of his tongue over his twitching hole. Arthur stopped to give him a reprimanding look and a light slap on the arse, making the lithe man jump. "Be quiet, _Mer_ lin." The raven haired man bit his lip to keep himself from whining out loud and forced himself to be still. Arthur resumed licking deeply into him. He added more to the pleasure by inserting his fingers inside and fucking him nice and loose for his cock. Merlin came the first time but got hard again in a matter of seconds as if he was fourteen again. 

Meanwhile, Arthur's jaw ached and his back sweat from all the effort he was putting by tongue-fucking his fiancé. But he loved it. He loved seeing Merlin lose control, he loved the way his little hole clenched in on itself and flushed so prettily. He loved the way Merlin flushed so prettily, too. And while Arthur could do this all night, he really needed to get inside his mewling fiancé and shoot his load in him. He withdrew with a wet slurp. He ignored Merlin's mutinous look and took his cock in hand.

"I need to fuck you."  he said, voice rough. Merlin opened himself up for him and begged for the blonde man to fill him with his seed. "Oh, look at you! Eager little slut, aren't you?" Arthur crooned, running his thumb on Merlin's lower lip. The pale man eagerly took the digit into his hot, slick mouth and suckled it like he would a cock. "Do you want my cum in you so badly? I thought you said you weren't ready for a baby!" Something in Arthur was set aflame when he said that. He imagined Merlin filled and round and glowing with his child. The thought satisfied him and aroused him. He wildly thought about impregnating Merlin that very moment.

"That's a nice picture.... You, fucked open and plugged up to keep my seed inside you... Or maybe with your pretty little legs in the air, hoping that nothing slips out?" The thought made excitement curl in Merlin. In that moment, more than anything he wanted what Arthur was offering.

"A-Arthur... Put it in me!" At first, Arthur thought Merlin was talking about his cock, but he was more surprised and aroused when the slim man said, "Fuck a baby into me!" He imagined him heavy with child. He thought of Merlin, who was so skinny and slight-looking no matter what he did, struggling with a full belly all because of _him_. It would look so out of place on his thin frame but so beautiful. And well, he couldn't argue with that, could he?

"Well, if you insist." Arthur sighed like it was something taxing to do, even though he was the one who was the craziest over a pregnant Merlin more than anything. He thrust inside with one push.

Arthur screwed Merlin into the bed with everything he had. The bed was creaking loudly and no doubt they could be heard somewhere within the house but neither of them cared. He gripped Arthur's back tightly and brought him close for a passionate kiss. They both finished with choked off moans and powerful orgasms. Arthur leaned down to kiss one of his ass cheeks when he was done cumming inside him. Merlin giggled at his ridiculousness and curled into the mound of pillows. The blonde man joined him shortly and spooned him from behind. They exchanged a sweet kiss, then Arthur closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. More than anything Merlin wanted to stay with his future husband, but he couldn't keep Damien waiting for long. God knows what he would do if he ignored one of his demands. He slipped out of bed carefully and headed downstairs.

The halls and rooms were all quiet and dark. Merlin padded around softly and barefoot so no one could hear him heading for the pool in the middle of the night. As he slid the sliding doors open to the backyard he got paranoid. Everything was so loud in the silence that Merlin thought someone could hear him upstairs but he knew that was ridiculous. He walked over to the pool where Damien was waiting for him with his arms crossed. He smiled at him but didn't move, making Merlin come to him. He stood in front of the man and waited for his orders.

"Take off your clothes." Damien said at last. When Merlin sloppily rushed to do so, Damien stopped him to say, "Slowly." The slim man glared at him but obeyed nonetheless. He started with his pants. He slid them off his body hoping the act looked enticing enough for Damien. Then after that, his boxers. He looked up to meet the man's dark eyes as he pushed them off his hips, thighs and then feet. Damien was watching him hungrily. He tossed his underwear aside and then moved to his shirt. When he raised it, the cold made his nipples perk up and tighten. It caused him to shiver.

When Merlin was fully naked, Damien took his hips in his hands and pushed him close to his fully clothed body. "You're so lovely..." he whispered against his neck. He licked a path up his skin and then softly bit into him. Merlin suppressed a groan but couldn't help but tremble. He could feel Damien's hardness dig into his hip. The clothed man groaned and pushed his lips and tongue into Merlin's mouth. As they kissed, Damien undressed himself. His clothing littered the floor around them. They were now both naked and Damien's cock was rubbing against his. He couldn't help but become erect, no matter how much he tried to fight the arousal he felt.

Damien held his face in his hand in a surprisingly gentle manner. He stroked the skin under Merlin's eye gently, then thumbed his cheekbones and lips. He had a soft look on his face Merlin had never seen before. It looked alien on him. He was used to seeing Damien looking smug. In this way, he looked more like Arthur. The thought of his fiancé--sleeping so soundly and unaware--made his heart ache. Whatever softness Damien was revealing was quickly stamped out when he said, "Get in the pool."

The water was extremely cold and made Merlin's skin pimple. He shivered for a couple of minutes and curled into a pool corner. Damien was swimming towards with a predatory look on his face."Why are you all the way over there? Come here." Damien dragged him by the wrist and into his chest. "There." he said with a satisfied sigh. "Isn't that better?" He grabbed Merlin's arse and hoisted him up so that Merlin looked down at him. The action forced the slim man to wrap his arms around his neck. Damien studied him with hunger in his eyes. 

"God, you're beautiful." Damien said. "Give me a kiss." Merlin obeyed and locked his lips with him. He could taste Damien's smile. They exchanged some dirty kisses until the dark twin couldn't take it and needed more. He wrapped Merlin's legs around his waist. His fingers searched and nudged Merlin's hole. "You're all loose... Did my brother fuck you before me?" Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but when Damien easily slid two of his fingers inside, what came out instead was a startled moan. "Well? Answer me, slut." Damien growled, biting into his lobe.

"Y-Yes..." Merlin answered shakily. By now, Damien was full-on finger-fucking him.

"Did he use a rubber on you?" he whispered, breath tickling him and making him shiver. Merlin shock his head wildly because he didn't think he could utter a simple 'no'. "No?" Damien sounded delighted. "Are you hoping to get pregnant?" Merlin flushed and hid his face. "Oh, _sweetheart_." He chuckled darkly. "How will you know its his?" Merlin gasped. "Ever thought of that? What if I fuck you until you get pregnant with my little bastard?" Merlin hated to admit it--heck, he refused to even acknowledge it even to himself--but that sent a secret thrill through him. 

"Can you imagine it?" Damien went on. His hand had moved down to jerk Merlin into full hardness. "Filled with another man's baby..." It seemed this type of talk was exciting Damien since he was taking his cock and pressing it into Merlin's arsehole. He thrust inside and started fucking him earnestly. Damien grabbed at his chest and pinched his nipples. "Your little titties would big and swollen with milk..." He was actually getting off on the idea of impregnating him! Just like...just like Arthur.

As Damien fucked him raw while babbling about how disgraceful he'd look heavy pregnant with his child, Merlin realized that no matter how different the Pendragon twins were, they both seemed to have pregnancy kink.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few weeks later...**

The party was at full-swing and Merlin was tired by now. The engagement party Igraine Pendragon, his future mother-in-law, threw him was lavish and very thoughtful, but Merlin was tired from answering all the nosy and personal questions from his and Arthur's family members. Merlin expected the "when are you guys going to have kids?" questions but he didn't think it was going to be asked _that_ often. They weren't even married yet! What made people think that he and Arthur had babies in mind already? A couple of Merlin's cousins dragged him away from his betrothed to unabashedly fawn over his fiancé.

"Ooh he's so handsome! Does he have a brother?" squealed Cousin Freya.

"Just like a prince!" added Auntie Bridget.

"He looks like an arse." quipped his best friend since birth, Will. Will got smacked by Auntie Bridget for that.

Meanwhile, Arthur was crowded by his friends from college. His friends--Lance, Percy, Elyan and Leon were all courteous and congratulated him with the usual 'good for you' and teased him with 'here's to your new life as a chained man!' but it was all in good favor. But Gwaine slapped Arthur's back so hard his Scotch sloshed out of his glass. "So, you're going to get married! You're so screwed, man." he snickered. He glanced over to Merlin who was being squealed over by a bunch of relatives. Arthur felt lonely even though he was surrounded left and right. "I must say," Gwaine said, interrupting Arthur's musings, "That fiancé of yours is hot as hell. He's got a really, tight little--" Arthur swiftly interrupted him before he would finish that sentence.

"Is that Mithian?" he said rather loudly. And it was true. The pretty brunette, who also happened to be on Gwaine's hit list, was talking to a bored-looking Morgana. Gwaine instantly stopped his idiot blabbering and swirled his head towards where Arthur was looking.

"Oh, hell yes." Gwaine said. "I am so bagging her this time."

"And you wonder why you don't score with her..." mumbled Lance while taking a sip from his glass. 

"Prepare to eat your words." Gwaine said, then swaggered off. Arthur shook his head in disapproval. He caught Merlin sending him a 'come help me!' look so Arthur rushed to do so. 

"Gentlemen," he patted Elyan, who was the closest to him. "I have to see to my fiancé." he said. His friends smiled at him and waved him away with an obnoxious "byeeeeeeee!" When he was close enough, he wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and instantly shut up the old couple talking to him. Arthur recognized them as Merlin's grandparents. "Sorry to interrupt." Arthur said. "I want to talk to my lovely fiancé if that's alright." He offered a dashing smile.

"Oh, that's fine!" exclaimed the little old lady. "I suppose we'll talk another time, eh, Merlin?" she said and cackled.

"Yes, of course, grandmother." Merlin said with a tight smile.

"Come on, Alice. Let's leave the love birds alone." said Gaius and dragged his wife away towards their seats.

"Oh, thank god that's over." Merlin sighed. Arthur watched him with mild amusement.

"What did she tell you?"

"It's so embarrassing! She was telling me what sex positions to use to ensure pregnancy. It was just horrible!" Merlin said, flushing up to his ears and down to his neck.

"She's just trying to be helpful." Arthur said. He couldn't help but see a clear picture in his head of how Merlin would look heavy with child. He waved those thoughts away before he got all dewy-eyed and too hopeful. However, he still felt a little horny.

"But I don't want to talk about sex with my grandmother!" Merlin hissed quietly. Arthur slipped his hand low on Merlin's hip, close to his arse.

"You look really hot in that suit." he whispered into his ear, breath tickling and making Merlin shiver. "White suits you." he said, thumbing at the lapel of Merlin's white suit jacket. Merlin gave him a sultry look.

"Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself." he said. Arthur was about to retort back but ended up having to choke back a moan when he felt Merlin's slim hand mischievously grope his cock through his pants. 

"Fuck, Merlin." he groaned.

"That's what I'm hoping you'll do." Merlin said with a little chuckle that was far too innocent for someone who was fondling another man in public.

"Two can play at his game." Arthur growled and placed his hand on one of Merlin's asscheeks to squeeze. The slimmer man gasped and curved his back so his arse pushed back into his touch.

"A-Arthur...!"

"How 'bout you and me go somewhere more private?" Arthur whispered, pulling Merlin's arm.

"Are you asking for a quickie, you prat?" Merlin demanded but he allowed himself to be led away.

"Well...if you don't want to..." Arthur feigned a sigh and started to loosen his grip. Merlin practically threw himself at him.

"Don't you dare make me beg, you ass!" he growled. Arthur grinned in triumph.

"Of course not. Now, let's go before anyone else tries to talk to us."

* * *

"Oh, Arthur! I love your cock!" Merlin exclaimed as he tried to thrust himself back onto his fiancé's throbbing cock. Arthur winced and looked over his shoulder as he thrust into Merlin's hole.

"Shh, be quiet, dammit!" He tried to sound firm and dominant but ended up giggling and instead sounded breathy. Merlin just felt too good. If anything, Merlin became louder and thrust his arse back consistently. 

"Fuck me until I can't walk!" Merlin shouted, looking over his shoulder to give Arthur an impish look. The blonde man thanked the band was loud as hell so therefore no one could hear them fucking wildly in the garden. Though if anyone turned their attention away from the band or party, they might see some bushes rustling. Arthur rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. He gripped Merlin's hips tightly and slammed himself inside deeper. He ripped a deep moan out the pale man. "Yes! Oh, god, _yes!"_   Merlin fluttered around him, which caused Arthur's eyes to roll to the back of his head without his permission.

"F-Fuck, you slutty little..." He couldn't even finish because he was cumming blissfully into Merlin's arse. The band stopped playing for a quick break.

"Has anyone seen Arthur or Merlin?" The couple heard Igraine say. Arthur cursed under his breath. He pulled out, winced at the slurping sound his cock made, and tucked himself back in. Merlin pulled his pants back up, spindly legs wobbling as he got to his feet.

"We gotta hurry back." Arthur croaked, still a little high from his orgasm.

"I dun wanna." Merlin whined. He wrapped himself around Arthur. "I wanna stay here and fuck all evening."

"Maybe later." he said. Merlin glared at him. He looked cute with his sex hair and a flush still on his cheeks. Arthur grinned as he stroked his hair down. "Let's go back."

When they returned to the party, Igraine spotted them almost instantly. "Oh, there you two are!" the blonde woman exclaimed and walked over to them. "Arthur, your brother is here. Why don't you two go say hello to him?" she suggested sweetly. Merlin knew she meant no harm, but he really felt like shushing her rudely. He really didn't want to go see Damien. This was supposed to be a happy time for him!

"Yes, of course." Arthur said. He looked to his fiancé. "Shall we, my dear?" he said.

Damien was lounging by the refreshments. He was drinking from a flask with a bored look on his face. "Is he drinking?" Merlin muttered. Arthur sighed in an exasperated manner.

"It seems so. C'mon." he said, tugging Merlin beside him. When they were standing in front of him, the other Pendragon twin gave them a crooked smile.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds!" he said.

"Hello, Damien." Merlin said with a bland smile.

"None of that!" the dark haired twin said and surprised Merlin when he grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug. "Come here! We're family now!" As he said this, his hand settled on his arse and squeezed painfully, making a surprised gasp come out of Merlin's mouth. He was doing this and Arthur was right besides them! He couldn't believe Damien would do this! But Arthur didn't seem to notice his brother groping his fiancé's arse, nor did he hear him whisper, "You look so hot in that suit, Merls." Then he casually hugged his brother and walked away, leaving Merlin red-cheeked and a little aroused.

* * *

They had received a lot of presents. Merlin feared that the table holding them would snap like a toothpick under the weight. He shuddered when he thought of the mass they would receive on the _actual_ wedding day. Merlin and Arthur sat down to open them. Most of them were couples stuff--mugs, slippers (pfft, there's no way Arthur would wear those), pajamas, champagne and wine glasses with their names, crap like that. And then there was the lingerie. There was only one person who gave them that, and it was none other than friggin' Gwaine. Of course, they should have expected that. Merlin read the attached note out loud that said _"You don't have to wait until the wedding night! -Gwaine"_

The lingerie in question was a white corset, garter, and lacy stockings. The upper part of the corset was open, so that would mean Merlin's nipples would fully show. Arthur looked at him and the lingerie longingly. "I want to see you in it..." he whined. Merlin couldn't say no.

Arthur was waiting outside of the bedroom while Merlin put on the white lingerie. It was surprisingly comfortable and smooth. It fit him like a glove, too. Merlin wondered when he told Gwaine his measurements... Maybe Arthur gave them to him? He wasn't sure. When he was done, he couldn't help but ogle at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. He couldn't wait for Arthur to see him like this. He was always a huge perv for cross-dressing. For the finishing touch, he took the blindfold Arthur begged him to wear and put it over his eyes. When he finished, he carefully walked towards the bed, slid into it and laid in the middle. He put himself in a classic seductive pose. "I'm ready." he called out.

The door swung open slowly with a quiet creek. Merlin heard heavy shuffles. He heard a small groan of arousal. Merlin smiled to himself and waited with excitement fluttering in his chest. Merlin heard some rustling and the sound of clothing falling to the ground. He felt the bed dip. A rough, warm hand touched his cheek gently. Merlin felt a slight pressure over his bottom lip. He caught Arthur's thumb in his mouth and sucked deeply with a moan. Merlin heard him curse and smiled.

"Are you going to fuck me anytime soon?" Merlin asked. He yelped when he felt a sharp spank on one of his cheeks.

"Don't be mouthing off to me, whore." Arthur growled. Merlin froze. Arthur usually set up some rules and asked him if he was okay with name-calling and being treated roughly. But right now he just assumed it was fine. Something was off, but he ignored the small twinge of dread he felt. His hair was roughly grabbed. He felt a demanding tongue push into his mouth. Merlin gave a surprised moan. He felt pinches and tugs on his nipples. A wet, demanding mouth suckled them. Merlin arched into the mouth. 

"Please fuck me...!" he begged.

"Little slut...." Arthur chuckled. He was pushed down. Arthur manhandled Merlin into his stomach and raised his hips up forcibly. His panties were pulled down and tossed off him. He felt cold lube dribble over is hole. Fingers stretched him a little too roughly, but before Merlin could complain, he felt his prostate being stroked relentlessly. Merlin was seeing stars behind the blindfold. Arthur suddenly stopped but his cock replaced his fingers. With one smooth thrust, Arthur was fully embedded inside. He didn't give time Merlin to adjust, he just started pounding his cock inside. Merlin could only grab on to the bedsheets as he was jostled wildly. The bed creaked with every  push and there were lewd moans in the air. Arthur was fucking him hard and good, like never before. He almost felt like...like Damien.

Merlin realized something horrible just as he and the person behind him came. He ripped the blindfold off his eyes to reveal none other than... "Damien!" Merlin exclaimed. And just as he said that, the door swung open.

"Baby, I'm sorry to take so long but I--" Arthur was babbling up an excuse and then he saw the scene before him. His fiancé was sprawled in bed with cum sliding out from his arse, his brother had his wet dick out, and both men were panting and sweaty from sex. Arthur's expression went blank. Merlin felt like he had just been shot in the chest.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Merlin gasped, tears starting to flood his eyesight and sobs starting to wrack his chest. "I-I thought it was you! I had the blindfold on! I-I'm s-s-sorr--"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Arthur interrupted. Merlin blinked in surprise and confusion. The blonde man smiled softly and walked over to the bed. He took Merlin's tear-covered face and kissed him gently. Merlin was beyond confused. Arthur caught him with his brother and he was smiling! What was going on? As if he read his mind, Arthur answered. "I knew Damien would come." he said.

"W-What...?" Merlin said weakly.

"I invited him, sweetheart." Arthur said casually. Merlin suddenly felt very dizzy.

"You...invited him?"

"Of course. But I wasn't sure how you would take it, so I gave you the blindfold." Arthur said, then turned to his twin brother. "Did you enjoy him, Damien?"

"I always do." he replied. Merlin felt a pang in his chest as he took in his words.

"Wait, what? D-Does that mean you....you know?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"What? That Damien fucks you whenever he feels like it? Of course I do! I've seen the videos." Merlin felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Videos?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "And the pictures. You look so beautiful with another man's cum all over your pretty face, darling."

"Oh, God! I can't believe this!" He felt faint. He started to slump forward but Arthur caught him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, love. I know it's a shock, but it's okay." 

"H-How could you do this to me?" Merlin cried. "All this time I've felt horrible for thinking I was cheating on you! But you knew! You knew what was going on!" Merlin shouted and started to pound his fists over Arthur's chest.

"I'm sorry, baby." Arthur said, hugging him close. Merlin relaxed for a bit, then he pushed his fiancé away.

"Stay away from me! Both of you!" He was backing away from Arthur but Damien caught him from behind. "No! Stop!" Merlin started bucking wildly. When Damien's hold didn't loosen, he looked at Arthur in a wounded and pleading manner. "How could you let him treat me like crap! He's always so forceful and cruel!" Merlin sobbed.

"But you like it that way, don't you?" Damien whispered into his ear. Merlin gasped and shuddered. "I know you do, you little tramp. You get hard when I treat you like trash."

"N-No!" Merlin denied. Damien laughed darkly.

"Oh, really? Then why is your cock so hard?" Merlin looked down between his legs and saw that it was true. He was as hard as a rock!

"See? It's okay." Arthur said, running soothing hands on Merlin's chest. He took his little pink nubs between his fingers and rolled them. Merlin arched into his touch and mewled. Meanwhile, Damien licked a long line from Merlin's neck and finished off with a bite.

"Let's take this to bed, shall we?" Arthur suggested.

Merlin was hazy with the pleasure both brothers were giving him. Damien was behind him, holding his arms behind his back with one hand while the other was stroking Merlin's cock. Arthur was between his legs, licking into his hole nice and sloppily with two fingers fucking inside. "Put it in me..." Merlin begged. "Please..." he arched to look at Damien, hoping for once he would spoil him a little.

"Don't look at me." he said, then pinched his nipple. Merlin whined and cast his eyes at Arthur. He widened his thighs a little and begged silently.

"I can't say no to you, my love." Arthur said. With one last curl of his tongue and fingers, he sat up and pressed his cock into Merlin.

"You spoil him too much." Damien said with disapproval.

"And you're too harsh." Arthur said as he fucked Merlin gently but deeply. "Merlin deserves to be spoiled... Don't you, baby?" Arthur cooed down at his fiancé. Merlin could hardly answer, too busy making slutty little noises since Arthur's cock scrambled his thoughts.

"I think he should be roughened up a bit now and then." was Damien's only warning to Merlin, then he slid his cock into his throat. Merlin gagged a bit, unprepared, then he started to suckle earnestly. "See? He likes it rough."

Merlin was clenching desperately on the two cocks in him. He could hardly believe this was happening but he enjoyed it. He came before both twins but that didn't stop them. When Arthur was done with his ass, he switched places with Damien. He face-fucked Merlin while Damien plowed from behind, hands making bruises on his pale, lean hips. Merlin came again when the twins emptied themselves in him. Arthur withdrew to spray his cum on his face while Damien erupted inside him. The brothers withdrew and allowed the thin man between them to drop in the bed. Poor Merlin was limp, tired, and covered with their spend. He panted softly, looking exhausted but sweet. Arthur kissed a part of his hair that wasn't covered with cum while Damien lifted his leg to take a peek of his hole.

"That's a lot of cum." he said. "Hope you don't mind--he might be pregnant by the time you marry him." Damien said.

"That'd be nice." Arthur sighed. He's always wanted kids. "Mum and dad might not like a shot-gun wedding, though."

"Who says they have to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more fluff and romance than any other chapter. Hope y'all enjoy this Merthur wedding chapter :D

The wedding day had finally arrived. Merlin had to wake up early as hell compared to Arthur, which was a bunch of bull-crap because the wedding ceremony wasn't until six friggin' pm. It was mainly because of his husband-to-be's mother. She wanted everything to be perfect for her baby boy and his fiancé and she also believed that it was bad luck to see the, er, _groom_ before the wedding. She took him out for brunch, then to style his hair, then to get him a manicure (??), etc. Merlin supposed she wanted some son-in-law/mother-in-law bonding before he was forever shackled to her son. Around three, Merlin finally  returned to the Pendragon Manor to change into his suit. It was a very lovely, [three-piece, white suit with a cravat-styled tie the color of ivory](http://www.johann.fr/v3/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/costume-ceremonie-redingote-ivoire-gilet-fawn-1-0.jpg). Arthur's would also be a three-piece but[ black with grey lapels, vest, and a tie with a little diamond in the middle.](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/77/B4/rBVaG1Uk5PaAJSL3AADamA4y2lg290.jpg)

Then it was time for the ceremony. It happened at a beautiful beach at dawn. The sun was orange, making the sky look pink and purple. The crystalline water shone a dark blue, waves softly crashed against the sand. The beach arch was decorated with white lilies, white-blue curtains, and a chandelier. The aisle was lined with more lilies and rows of chairs were at each side. The minister that was to marry them was none other than Kilgharrah, an old, leathery man with a raspy voice who also happened to be a family friend of both the Emrys and Pendragon families.

The ceremony had gone pretty well. People cried--mainly Igraine and Merlin's own mum, Hunith. Of course, Merlin's friend since high school, Gwen cried and surprisingly, so had Morgana. Those two leaned against each other for support as they shed tears of joy. The ceremony wasn't overly long either. It was pretty straight-forward. Merlin had been nervous the whole time but happy. Arthur, on the other hand, had a dazed smile on his face, yet his eyes never left his.

Finally, after exchanging vows and rings, Kilgharrah proclaimed, "You may now kiss." Merlin had practically thrown himself at Arthur. The blonde, though surprised, caught him and returned the kiss just as passionately. Everyone broke into clapping and laughter. Gwaine had whooped and did that _really_ loud, impressive whistle that was mandatory on occasions like this. The newly married couple withdrew with a soft smack and smiled stupidly at each other. 

"We're married." Merlin whispered.

"I know." Arthur whispered back. "And you know what that means."

"I do?"

"Yup." And without further warning, Arthur swooped Merlin up in classic bride style and carried him down the aisle. Merlin shouted in delight and wrapped his arms around his new husband's neck. This time, _everyone_ whooped.  "I've always wanted to do that!" Arthur laughed breathlessly as they headed towards the rented car waiting for them--a white beauford with an open tourer.

"Of course you did, you prat!" Merlin giggled. He was placed on his feet. Merlin kissed Arthur one last time before he hopped inside the car. He sunk into the comfy leather seats with a sigh. "So where to now?" he asked as Arthur took the steering wheel.

"To the hotel for the party."

"Do we have to?" Merlin whined. He just wanted to relax and screw all day in Cancun like Arthur had promised.

"Yes, and after that it's wedding night time in Cancun." Arthur said, giving him a dark, hungry look.

* * *

They were the last to arrive to the hotel and as soon as they did people stopped chattering to stand up and clap. The photographer was going crazy with snapping about ten pictures per second. Merlin flushed at all the attention and buried his face into Arthur's neck to hide his grin. Then they headed for the dance floor as the lead singer to the band announced their first dance as husbands. "I still can't believe this is happening." Merlin whispered. The band was softly singing a cover of  _[I Don't Want to Miss a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)_ by Aerosmith.

"I know. I'm really happy." Arthur said, leaning over to nuzzle him. "I honestly thought you would leave me after...after Damien." he said. He still had a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Merlin stole a glance over to his husband's twin brother. Damien was watching them keenly but he wasn't over the moon like everyone else. Damien caught him staring and sent him a smirk.

"I'm not going to lie, Arthur. It had occurred to me." he said and instantly regretted it when Arthur gave him a crestfallen look. "You lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry, babe."

"Well, I'm not a saint either. When he had me...I enjoyed it. Sometimes I even fantasized of both of you..."  _I still do_. He flushed and looked down at their swaying feet.

"Well...if you ever want to again..." Arthur said slyly. Merlin smacked him, making the man chuckle.

"I'll let you know, prat. Don't be pulling that crap ever again."

"I promise, babe."

"Good. Now, let's enjoy our wedding."

Their first dance ended with Arthur dipping Merlin, followed by a sweet kiss. Everyone broke out into enthusiastic claps. Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him to their table. The waiters had gone out and started serving the food and drinks. Arthur slid a chair for Merlin to sit, then he promptly joined him. As soon as they sat, a waiter rushed over and poured some champagne for them. Merlin took his flute and sipped it delicately while Arthur leaned back against his chair and threw it back as if it was a shot. The room started to fill with friendly chatter.

The photographer walked over, a young smiling woman named Sefa. "Can I take a picture?" she asked. Arthur nodded and leaned over, wrapping his arm around his new husband's shoulders. They both smiled for the camera. The bright flash disoriented Merlin for a moment. Sefa put down her camera. "Thanks! Looks great! Congratulations on your marriage!" Then she left.

The dinner was over. It was now time for pictures with almost everyone in the room. Of course, the family came first. Merlin and Arthur took about ten pictures and that was just with the Pendragon family. Then there was another shoot with the Emrys family. Then with the cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, and finally the closest family friends. Then there was the shoot with Arthur's friends from his college days which all insisted to surround Merlin like he was some sort of sought-after princess (this shoot was embarrassing and of course, Gwaine's idea. It was still fun, though.) FINALLY, the shoot ended with mainly Merlin/Arthur cute pics but sometimes one of Merlin's or Arthur's younger cousins would screech over and demand a picture with the newlyweds.

Merlin and Arthur sat down for a minute while the band prepared. Then they announced it was time for the dancing. The dance floor filled up pretty quickly. Arthur got swept away by Merlin's mum while Merlin got a turn with Igraine. Then Arthur danced with Merlin's cousin Freya while he got a turn with Uther. They switched around like that, dancing with each other's family members and friends for a while until Damien walked up to Merlin. He had just finished a round with Gwen when the dark twin tapped Gwen's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, giving the woman a gentle smile. Gwen returned the smile and backed away.

"Of course. Knock yourself out." She turned to Merlin and waved. "Bye, honey. I'll see you later." 

As soon as Gwen left, Damien wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him close just as the band was starting to sing Lifehouse's _[You and Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ). _ "So, finally hitching the knot." Damien said. Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I would hope that's the impression many people get." he said, gesturing around the room. Damien laughed back.

"Yeah." They danced silently for a moment until Damien spoke again. "Are you happy?" he asked with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"More than anything." Merlin immediately replied. "I love Arthur." His heart warmed as he thought of his new husband. On instinct, he sought him out. He found him dancing with his sister, Morgana. They appeared to be talking as well.

"I'm glad you do." Damien said. "He deserves someone that really does love him for who he is and not for his money." Merlin looked up, surprised. "And I can't think of another person better suited for him than you. He deserves you." Merlin was even more shocked now. He didn't think he'd ever heard Damien say anything sentimental and kind towards him--or anyone--before. He suddenly couldn't look Damien in the eye, feeling bashful.

"T-Thank you." he said, gaze on his shoes.

"No," Damien raised his chin, "Thank you for making my brother happy."  Merlin flushed up to his ears. 

"You're welcome."

* * *

The wedding party was finally over. Merlin was dead tired and so was Arthur but they had a plane to catch. Merlin was barely awake on the way to the airport. He didn't even realize he was on the plane until Arthur dropped to the seat next to him. Arthur linked hands with him and raised it to kiss the wedding band on his finger. "Cancun, here we come." Arthur said, leaning over to kiss the pale man. They kissed gently and slowly, then Merlin placed his head on his shoulder and went to sleep the whole plane ride.

* * *

The Live Aqua  Beach Resort was beautiful. White beaches, crystal blue water, delicious food, friendly staff, beautiful sights, and a swim up bar! But Merlin and Arthur didn't get to admire it much because the first thing they did was kiss furiously in an elevator up to their suite. They barely managed to get to their suite without fully undressing. When they got to their room, Merlin shoved Arthur on the bed and peeled his clothing off. Arthur just watched in an amazed manner. When his pants and shirt came off, Merlin revealed he was wearing pure-white silk panties and lacy stockings.

"Fuck...!" Arthur whispered, pupils blown with arousal. Merlin smiled in triumph. He slid onto the bed and over Arthur's body. He slowly undressed his husband. When he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he licked up a path from abs to his chest. Merlin  ripped his pants off. He grabbed his heavy cock and started to pump it. "Fuuuuck.... Dammit, c'mon, Merlin! Stop being a tease!"  Merlin licked the head of his dick and then suckled it lovingly. He moaned around it, his own erection flagging, his arse clenching in anticipation. He slid down, throat fluttering around the cock and bobbed up and down. Arthur was moaning under him, hand fisting in his curls.

The blonde man couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Merlin's head off of him before he came from the blowjob he was getting. He grabbed Merlin and pushed him on his stomach. He raised Merlin's hips roughly and went to town on his ass. Merlin moaned as his husband rimmed and fingered him thoroughly. "Oh, Arthur! Hurry!" he shouted. The blonde man pinched his arsecheek to shut him up, but Merlin only whined and thrust his ass back into his face. Arthur didn't let him go until he was nice and loose. He didn't waste any time. He slid inside with practiced ease. "Fuck me!" Merlin groaned below him. And Arthur couldn't deny his beloved husband asked for, could he?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a dark apartment was a man sitting on his couch. He had a tall glass of beer on one hand as he watched a moaning, lean, pale man moan as he was fucked doggy-style from behind. He loved the pale man's expressions. The man looked like a little angel, so pretty and innocent, but he was all the contrary when he had a cock inside his arse. His blue eyes were fogged with lust, his pink plump lips were swollen and a deep red, his diamond-cut cheekbones were rogue, his fey curls were messy, giving him an even more debauched look. He was beautiful.

Damien leaned back and took a gulp of his beer while his hand started to jack his dick off slowly while his eyes were firmly on Merlin. _"Merlin..."_ On-screen Arthur groaned. He pressed his face into Merlin's back and wrapped his arms around the pale man's waist as he fucked inside. Damien longed to have Merlin again but he knew now wasn't the time. He stared at the ebony haired man's flat stomach with a hungry look.

* * *

 About five rounds of sex later, Merlin and Arthur were both hot, sweaty, and sticky. But they were happy, happier than they had ever been. Arthur draped himself over Merlin and kissed his lips and used his forearms to hold himself up. "Damn, we spent half of the day fucking." he said. "Wanna go to the pool?"

"Yeah."

They got up sluggishly. Merlin almost tripped but Arthur caught him. The two of them giggled stupidly. Merlin slipped into skimpy speedo as they headed for the pool. When they got there, Merlin dove into the water and surfaced. He walked over to Arthur, dripping wet who was sitting on a beach chair with his sunglasses in place. When he spotted his husband, he slipped his sunglasses off his eyes to goggle at him. Merlin ran his hand over his hair, making it slick back. "Fuck, Merlin. Are you trying to get me horny again?" he asked. Merlin leaned over to take a towel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin said as he dried himself. It was a damn lie and Arthur knew it. He surprised a squawk out of Merlin when he wrapped his arms around his legs and dragged him over to sit on his lap. His hands settled on his bare asscheeks while Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I want a baby." Arthur sighed wistfully as he lazily ran his hands over his husband's pale ass. Then he realized that he had said that out loud. "Sorry. That must have been weird and random." Merlin smiled and raised the blonde's face to kiss his nose.

"I don't mind. I want one too." he admitted.

"We can start trying for one right now..." Arthur said slyly, grabbing handfuls of Merlin's arse.

"Now who's being a tease?" Merlin laughed.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw it's not over, there still the epilogue!
> 
> PS I just realized that the You and Me song is more like Arthur but I gave it to Damien and I Don't Want to Miss a Thing is more like Damien but I gave it to Arthur....


	5. Epilogue

"Oh, Merlin," sighed Igraine wistfully. She had a golden dress on and her curls were piled on top of her head. She looked like a queen. "Pregnancy suits you so much." The Pale man smiled and stroked his large, pregnant belly with both hands. He smiled at his mother-in-law from where he was sitting down. Multiple of Pendragon aunts and cousins crowded around him, cooing over him. 

It was Morgana's  _Labyrinth_ themed Sweet Sixteen in which everyone had to dress up. Merlin was dressed  in supple, dark blue, mage robes dotted with tiny silver stars. He looked like a walking night sky. They were loose and allowed him to walk freely. Arthur called it a dress. He got smacked. 

Morgana was the star, however. She was dressed up in Sarah's ball gown and looked very beautiful. And yet, nothing melted people's hearts more than a newly married spouse who was pregnant.

"How many months pregnant are you?" asked one of the cousins who was dressed as an elf princess. Merlin believed her name was Vivian. She was blonde as most of the Gorlois were, which was Igraine's side of the family. 

"Five." Merlin answered. 

"Five months?" Auntie Catrina, who was dressed as a troll, bulged her eyes. She cast a look at Merlin's overly large pregnant belly. "But you're so...so...." She was struggling to keep herself from saying  _big_ so Merlin put her out of her misery. 

"Hugely enormous?" Merlin offered with a grin. Everyone laughed. "That's normal for me." he said. 

"Oh? How so?" asked Cousin Elena, always a bold one. She was unrecognizeable in her ice fairy make-up. Merlin couldn't refrain from smiling widely. 

"Because we're having _twins."_

The ladies broke into a series of  _aww's_ and  _congratulations!_

"Cousin Arthur is a lucky man!" Elena cackled in an unladylike way. "You two have been busy!" Everyone whooped and laughed. Merlin laughed along with a blush. 

"Scuse me ladies." said a blond man dressed up as a medieval prince. He pushed through the gaggle of women and sat down next to Merlin. "I'd like to talk to my darling husband." Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulders. 

"Of course, of course." said Igraine, herding away Elena and Vivian. 

"You two enjoy each other!" Cousin Elena smirked. 

Merlin snuggled into Arthur's chest and closed his eyes. He felt his husband press a gentle kiss on his head. Merlin opened his eyes and sought out a familiar dark head. Damien was slumped on a chair with his usual flask. He was wearing a black Victorian style suit that Morgana and Igraine forced him into. Damien sensed someone watching him and locked eyes with Merlin. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Damien's eyes flicked down to Merlin's large baby bump. Merlin wrapped his arms around his stomach and sent a smile his way then he pushed his face into Arthur's neck and stayed like that until it was time to cut the cake. 

* * *

 Merlin went into labor four months later. Arthur was going crazy with stress. He had been allowed into the birthing room but fainted when the first baby's head started to crown. So now, he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, ripping at his hair, cursing himself into oblivion and begging to every deity he could think of that his husband and the babies were alright. After hours and hours of waiting, a nurse came out. "Mr. Pendragon, your husband and sons are waiting."

"Sons! I have sons! Arhtur crowed as he ran to meet his husband and children.

Arthur bounded inside the room where his husband was being kept. When he got there, Merlin smiled at him. It was the brightest and loveliest he had seen and he would always remember it. "Hey." he croaked.

"Hey, love."Arthur said. He just stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for permission to pass over. 

"Come meet your babies." Merlin said and at once the blond man moved. He hovered over Merlin, who peeled back the soft blankets to reveal two tiny baby boys breastfeeding from his chest. Arthur was in awe and just sat there admiring the babies for almost half and hour. 

"Have you named them yet?" Arthur asked at last. 

"Doctor said they're superfecundation twins." Merlin answered instead, carefully stroking the head of one of the babies, the one with lighter hair. 

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked. Merlin raised his face and looked at him right in the eye when he said the next words. 

"It means that one of these babies had a different daddy other than you and me."  

Arthur's eyes bulged. He cast an eye at the babies peacefully dozing off over his husband's chest. "W-What?" he stammered. "That can happen?"

"It's rare, but yes."

"Does that mean the other father is...?" 

"Damien?" Merlin answered for Arthur. "Yes." Arthur puffed out air. 

"Does he know?"

"No. I didn't even know. I thought Damien should at least name his own son if he  wanted to..."

"I can call him." Arthur offered. Merlin's face fell.

"But what if he doesn't want his son?"

"Damien is capable of a lot of things but he wouldn't abandon his own son." Arthur said. "Let me call him, Merlin." 

* * *

The phone on the bedside ringed at full blast. The half naked figure on the bed cursed and blindly groped for his phone. After some fumbling, his fingers finally closed around it. Damien pulled his phone towards him then ared blearily at the screen. It read ARTHUR. Cursing some more, he answered it and put him on speaker. "What the hell do you want? It's four in the morning, stupid." 

"Love you too, Damien. Listen, Merlin just gave birth."  Damien was little more awake now. 

"How is he?" 

"Good. Tired." 

"Boy or girl?"

"Boys."

"Boys?" 

"Yeah, twins. One of them is _yours_." 

When his brother said this, Damien sat erect and was wide awake. "What? Twins?" 

"Yup. And one of them is yours." 

"Wait, what the hell? What? I'm a dad?" he asked, not quite believing it until Arthur confirmed it again. 

"Yes."

"How?" 

"Well, when one man puts his penis into another man's ass--"

"Not that, smartass! I mean how did Merlin give birth to twins from different dad's?"

"Superfecundation."

"Super _what_? What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know, man. Doctor told Merlin but he was hardly putting attention, wasn't he? But who cares! How do you feel about all this?" 

 Damien didn't answer immediately. "Well... Fuck, I don't know. I mean I'm a _daddy_!" He sighed deeply, running his hands over his hair. 

"Yup." Arthur said. "So am I. Hey, we should start a club." 

"God,you're stupid." Damien laughed. "What does Merlin think?" 

"He wants you in the picture. You know how he is." Damien did. He knew Merlin's dad bailed on him a long time ago. "He wants you to name him." 

"Fuck. I don't know. I never thought I'd be a dad." 

Damien pondered boy names for awhile. "Carl? Wait no, I can't take that name seriously. I keep picturing Rick Grimes shouting CARL!" Arthur sighed from the other line. 

"Might as well cross out Shane and Daryl while you're at it. Wouldn't want to get you triggered." he said. 

"Shut up. Anyways, how about... Alex?" And before Arthur could agree, Damien was backing out. "Wait, no. I feel like everyone names their kid Alex."

"Anytime now. It's not like I have a husband that just gave birth or something." 

"Hey, you started it so shut up!" 

"Ughhhhh......" Arthur groaned. 

There was a small pause. 

"Okay. I got it." Damien said. Arthur, who had been slumping against the wall for a whole now, straightened. 

"Okay, shoot." 

"Peter." 

"Peter? That's it?" 

"What's wrong with Peter?" 

"You though Alex was a basic name, yet you're naming your kid _Peter_?" 

"Oh my god, Arthur..." 

"I thought you were going to name your kid something more interesting like Bartholomew something!" 

"I'm not going to name my kid Bart!" 

"What? Does that remind you too much of the Simpsons?" 

"You name your kid Bart, then!" 

"I already named my kid, thank you very much!" 

As the two men argued, Merlin lied with the babies dozing on his chest. He heard most of his husband's conversation with his brother. He was rather loud. He sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. His husband and himself had already named their child. Arthur wanted to name him Arthur Jr. or worst, Uther Jr. But he settled for Jack. Merlin thought Arthur was being a huge hypocrite about the whole name thing when he was the one that wanted to name their kid _Uther_.

Arthur came into the room huffing and shaking his head. "So, does Damien have a name yet?" Merlin asked as his husband put his phone away. 

"Yeah. Peter." he said. He slumped on the chair next to the bed.

"I like that name. Peter." Merlin sighed softly. He kissed the heads of the babies. "Jack and Peter." 

 

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a Merthur Labyrinth fusion with Jareth!Arthur and Sarah!Merlin....


End file.
